In most cases the walkers feature four contact points to the ground wherein, the front two points are usually where the wheels are connected and the back are the legs wherein no wheels are coupled as well as these are static and rubber coated. These standard walkers do not slide easily and require the user to pick up the walker to move forward. This compromises some of the intended stability of these walkers. As an ad hoc solution many users will cut open a tennis ball and put it over the rear legs of the walker so it can slide easier across the floor. Though this allows the walker to scoot easier it compromises the stability of the walker when the user needs to put their weight on it and have a solid object to hold onto, also these walkers are typically not very ergonomic when it comes to assisting the user up from a seated position.
Further, standard walkers are only adjustable height wise, and usually in increments of 1 inch. Due to the importance of hand positioning for stability and the variety of body types amongst users there remains a need for a walker that is adjustable in minute increments both horizontally and vertically.
These walkers are made of lightweight material to aid in ease of use. With new technology available it is possible to add the benefit of a stable walker that moves with the user and does not compromise maneuverability.
Therefore, there remains a need to overcome above mentioned problems and our invention resolve the same.